El despertar del monstruo
by metamorphcat
Summary: En el mundo existen infinidad de monstruos, algunos viven en nuestro interior, otros, simplemente no se reconocen. Sin embargo, hay un mismo lugar en el que todos los monstruos despiertan, incluso aquellos sin nombre...


Este fue otro encargo. Espero les guste! Personalmente, disfruté mucho escribir esto.

* * *

 **El despertar del monstruo.**

Se levantó y observó a su alrededor, pero por más que forzó sus ojos, no había nada más que oscuridad en ese lugar. Con precaución comenzó a vagar, tratando de no chocar con nada. Por lo que podían decirle sus manos, se encontraba en un pasillo muy largo. Se preguntaba si alguna vez llegaría al final.

Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron acostumbrando a la oscuridad, si bien, no podía ver aun, pero de alguna manera sentía que podía percibir algunas sombras. La oscuridad era tal que se preguntaba si su mente no estaría jugándole bromas. En las lejanías lograba escuchar pasos, pero los sonidos provenían de algún lugar cerrado. Siguió avanzando con su mano pegada a un a la pared; sintió el tacto de una puerta y trató de abrirla pero no consiguió mucho. La pateó y trató de derribarla, pero no pudo hacerlo.

Cansado, suspiró mientras sentía algunas gotas de sudor bajar por su frente y una onda de calor envolver su cuerpo. Decidió continuar, así que volvió a pegar su mano a la pared y avanzó unos cuantos metros, entonces sintió otra puerta. Probó a girar la perilla pero también estaba cerrada. Probó a seguir la otra pared y sintió otra puerta, esta era corrediza, pero por más que trató de moverla, era sumamente pesada.

\- Esto es como una versión oscura de Alicia en el país de las maravillas- comentó cansado, al tiempo en que decidió continuar su camino.

Avanzó más, sintiendo puertas y tratando de abrirlas, todo sin éxito alguno. Estaba sorprendido de que no hubiese nada en ese lugar que lo hiciese tropezar, y comenzaba a preguntarse cómo había llegado ahí. No recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que estaba haciendo antes. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando su mano se hundió, luego de sentir el marco de una de las puertas. Estaba abierta. No estaba seguro de qué hacer, si continuar de frente o entrar a la habitación. De alguna forma, volver no le parecía una opción, así que optó por entrar. Era una habitación algo amplia u otro pasillo, no estaba seguro.

Se adentró aún más y terminó por ingresar a otras 4 habitaciones más. Tan amplias estaban que no tenía ni idea de donde quedaba el lugar por el que había llegado. Y le daba la impresión de que por extraño que pareciera, el lugar se movía.

\- ¿En dónde estoy?- preguntó en un murmullo. Seguía sin podía ver nada, sin embargo, estaba consciente de que estaba despierto. Entonces escuchó una voz suave, casi como un eco. Era tan etérea que no estaba seguro de cómo podía esa voz pertenecer a alguna persona.

\- "Yo creía haber llegado al fondo, al rincón más oscuro... y sin embargo... un paso más allá... había un lugar todavía más oscuro"- respondió la voz.

\- ¿Quién eres?- preguntó curioso e inquieto, pero no estaba seguro si su inquietud era miedo o emoción.

\- Tan solo alguien que está aquí- respondió.

\- ¿Tu nombre?- insistió.

\- No lo sé- dijo sincero.

\- ¿Tienes amnesia?- inquirió curioso. Pese a que no podía verlo, al juzgar por su voz, estaba seguro de que era joven, aunque probablemente mayor que él.

\- No. Es solo que no tengo nombre- completó su respuesta- ¿Cuántos años tienes?- preguntó en tono neutro.

\- Trece- respondió tranquilo.

\- Aun eres joven- dijo con su voz pausada- Pero aun así, yo llegué aquí siendo aún más joven que tú. Creí que no encontraría a otra persona tan joven en este lugar.

\- ¿Qué edad tienes tú?- su forma de hablar le intrigaba.

\- …- no respondió, en cambio se apuró a preguntar otra cosa- ¿Quieres escuchar una historia?- esta pregunta desconcertó al albino, quien sin recordar que no podía ser visto, asintió solo con la cabeza. Por su parte, el dueño de aquella voz, era como si hubiese logrado verlo, porque inmediatamente comenzó con su relato:

[Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en un país muy lejano vivía un monstruo sin nombre. El monstruo deseaba un nombre. Y lo deseaba tanto que apenas podía pensar en nada más. Un día el monstruo emprendió un viaje para buscar el nombre que tanto anhelaba. Pero el mundo es demasiado grande. Y por ello el monstruo decidió dividirse en dos. Una mitad se fue al este. Y la otra, hacia el oeste.  
La mitad del monstruo que había ido al este encontró pronto una aldea  
– _Oye herrero, quiero que me des tu nombre_ -lanzó el monstruo  
– _¿Pero qué tonterías dices? No pienso dártelo_ -replicó el herrero, incrédulo.  
– _Si me das tu nombre, me introduciré en tu cuerpo y te otorgaré toda la fuerza que te falta_ -prometió el monstruo.  
– _¿En serio? Bueno, pues si de veras vas a hacerme más fuerte, adelante es tuyo_ – respondió el herrero.  
Entonces el monstruo se introdujo en el cuerpo del hombre.  
A partir de ese momento el monstruo se convirtió en Otto el herrero.  
Otto era el más fuerte de la aldea, sin embargo un día…  
– _**Mírame… mírame… ¡Mira qué grande se ha hecho el monstruo en mi interior!**_  
Grush, grush, ñam, ñam, gruupmf, grumpf..¡glup!  
El monstruo que tenía mucha hambre se había ido comiendo al herrero por dentro hasta acabar con él. Y así fue cómo se quedó otra vez sin nombre.  
Al poco tiempo, lo intentó con un zapatero llamado Hans. Lo mismo pasó con el cazador Thomas pero… Grush, grush, ñam, ñam, gruupmf, grumpf..¡glup!

Como era de esperar se los comió también y volvió a quedarse sin nombre.  
Al final, el monstruo decidió buscar un nombre en el interior del castillo.  
– _Si me das tu nombre, pequeño, yo te haré tan fuerte como un roble_ -le dijo el monstruo al príncipe del castillo.  
– _Si logras que me recupere y me hace un niño sano y fuerte, mi nombre es tuyo_ -replicó el príncipe enfermo.  
Y así fue cómo el monstruo se introdujo en el interior del príncipe.  
Y éste se curó milagrosamente.  
El Rey estaba de lo más contento.  
– _¡El príncipe se ha curado! ¡El príncipe se ha curado!_ -se regocijaron todos.  
Al monstruo le gustó el nombre del príncipe. Y la vida en el castillo le gustó también. Por eso, y aunque se moría de hambre, hizo esfuerzos por contenerse.  
Un día tras otro, cuando le acechaba el hambre se contenía y esperaba paciente a que pasara.  
Pero un día el hambre era tan acuciante que el monstruo no pudo más…  
– _ **Mírame… mírame… ¡Mira qué grande se ha hecho el monstruo en mi interior!**_  
Y entonces se comió al Rey y a toda la corte de una sentada.  
Grush, grush, ñam, ñam, gruupmf, grumpf..¡glupf!

Un día el principito huérfano se encontró a la mitad del monstruo que había ido hacia el oeste.  
– _Ya tengo nombre. ¿Sabes? Un nombre muy bonito._  
El monstruo que había ido hacia el oeste le dijo:  
– _¿Para qué sirve un nombre? Sin nombre también se puede ser feliz. Mírame a mí, soy un monstruo sin nombre._  
Y entonces el príncipe se comió al monstruo del oeste. Pero se sintió muy, muy triste:  
Cuando por fin había conseguido un nombre…  
– _…No queda nadie que me llame para recordármelo… con lo bonito que es mi nombre… Johan…]_

Shougo, que le escuchaba con atención, sintió un escalofrío en la nuca. De alguna forma, comprendió no solo la historia, sino también, a la criatura frente a él y a sí mismo.

\- Johan- le nombró.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- respondió la voz.

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí?- fue su pregunta. Fue lo único que su cabeza pudo pensar.

\- Déjame ver…- lo meditó un poco- Estoy buscando a alguien…

\- ¿A alguien?

\- Sí- respondió, y al cabo de un par de segundos completó- A la persona que sabe mi nombre.

\- ¿Tanto deseas un nombre?- preguntó el albino

\- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- inquirió con su voz etérea.

\- No estoy seguro.

\- ¿Por qué suenas tan triste?

\- No estoy triste- se defendió- Solo confundido. No sé por qué mi psycho pass permanece impecable- comentó.

\- Ah, creo una vez haber hablado con alguien sobre eso, alguien con una idea para medir el coeficiente de criminalidad de las personas, si no mal recuerdo, así era como lo denominaba- explicó tratando de recordar.

\- Sí- le dio la razón, a pesar de que le parecía extraña su intervención- No importa lo que suceda, no cambia y pareciera que puedo manipularlo a mi antojo- siguió explicando aun confundido.

\- ¿No es como si no fueras humano?- le preguntó con una voz que de haber podido verlo, estaba seguro que mantenía una sonrisa tranquila y una mirada impasible- Si existe un sistema que pueda definir y clasificar al ser humano y tú no puedes ser medido ni clasificado por él ¿no sería lo mismo que no ser humano?

\- ¿Cómo puede ser definido el ser humano por algo no humano?- preguntó en voz alta, como defendiéndose.

\- De la misma forma en que lo no humano es definido por el ser humano- respondió. Shougo, sintió que esas palabras le habían causado un gran impacto, ciertamente, lo que decía este sujeto ¿Johan? Tenía sentido- Si lo piensas, tú eres como el dios de la paz.

\- ¿Dios de la paz?- no entendía la analogía.

\- Sí...es otra historia- hizo una pausa- ¿Quieres oírla? – le preguntó. Volvió a suceder lo mismo que con la anterior, así que comenzó a narrar:

 _[El dios de la paz siempre está ocupado, tanto que no tiene tiempo de mirarse al espejo. Se pasa el día tocando su trompeta, hace feliz a la gente, vierte su agua mágica que hace crecer montañas, flores y mantiene verdes los pastos. El dios de la paz siempre está ocupado, pero siempre da un nombre a todos_

 _\- Tu nombre será Ottto, el tuyo Hans, el tuyo Thomas y tú serás Johan._

 _Johan estaba tan feliz, que a cambio, le regaló su sombrero. El dios de la paz, estaba tan contento, que decidió hacerse de tiempo y verse por primera vez al espejo. Pero cuando lo hizo, vio reflejado a un demonio que le dijo_

 _\- Yo soy tú y tú eres yo._

 _\- ¡Oh, no! - dijo el dios- ¡Con un demonio como este, nadie puede vivir en paz! ¡¿Qué puedo hacer?! ¡¿Qué puedo hacer?!- se preguntó._

 _Entonces el dios…]_

\- ¿Qué hizo?- inquirió Shougo mientras sentía su corazón latir muy fuerte.

\- ¿En verdad no lo sabes?- le presionó.

\- Él…- hizo una pausa y abrió sus ojos en demasía- Lo entiendo…

\- Sí, ahora lo entiendes- le dijo- Porque este es el lugar del despertar del monstruo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Despertó. El sol se colaba por su ventana.

\- Entonces él…

* * *

La historia "El monstruo sin nombre" "El dios de la paz" y la frase:"Yo creía haber llegado al fondo, al rincón más oscuro... y sin embargo... un paso más allá... había un lugar todavía más oscuro" pertenecen a Naoki Urasawa.

Denme su opinión sobre estos dos personajes, que realmente son muy interesantes!

ciao!


End file.
